The only one
by Lady Jeh
Summary: O amor é uma coisa linda, até que deixa de ser. songfic - The only one Sam Smith


Era só mais um dia normal na casa dos Snape. Hermione levantara cedo e acordara o filho para ir para a escola. Depois tomou um banho e foi preparar o café da manhã. Seguiu para o quarto como sempre fazia.

Severus andava meio estranho ultimamente, mas ela pensava que ele estava cansado. Estava se dedicando a empresa com um afinco que ela jamais vira, saia cedo e pelo menos duas vezes na semana voltava depois do jantar. Os sacrifícios que ele fazia por ela e pelo filho.

Ela entrou no quarto e ele estava no banho, viu que o celular apitava e pensando que poderia ser algo sobre o trabalho, o pegou e leu a mensagem. O número não estava salvo a agenda, mas a mensagem era clara.

"Te espero as 09:00. Sinto sua falta"

Naquele momento um milhão de pensamentos passaram em sua cabeça. Não, aquilo não podia ser podia? Será que ele estava...

Não. Jogou o celular sobre a cama, como se aquilo a queimasse, como se somente por segura-lo tornasse tudo aquilo real demais, como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa e ao toca-lo ela a adquirira.

Ela saiu do quarto aos tropeços, como se o que tivesse feito fosse errado demais. Sua respiração ficou falha.

\- Mãe? Tem alguma coisa errada? – ela olhou e viu seu filho a olhando intrigado.

\- Não meu amor, está tudo bem. Eu só tinha me esquecido de prepara o seu lanche, veja só...

\- Mas você não esqueceu, estava sobre a bancada. – disse mostrando o saco que ela sabia que tinha preparado naquela manhã.

\- Bom, então não tenho o que me preocupar. Vamos, está tudo pronto? O ônibus já está quase chegando. Quer que eu te leve hoje?

\- Não mamãe, tudo bem. James também vai de ônibus e combinamos de nos sentar juntos.

\- Que bom, querido, tenha um bom dia e boa aula. – disse se despedindo do filho, mas ainda com o coração aos tropeços.

Severus apareceu e ela quase não conteve a língua.

\- Hermione aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece que você viu um fantasma.

\- Não Sevie, eu só... só estou pensando no primeiro dia de aula do Théo esse ano. Ele está crescendo.

\- Sim, e tenho certeza que ele será muito estudioso. Assim como você, meu amor. – disse a abraçando e ela sentiu a pulsação diminuir.

Obviamente aquilo não era o que ela estava pensando. Deveria haver uma explicação plausível para aquilo e é claro, talvez fosse um engano. Não Severus não poderia estar traindo ela, ele a amava demais para isso, não amava?

Você e eu fizemos um voto

Para o bem ou para o mal

Eu não posso acreditar que você me decepcionou

Mas a prova está no jeito como isso dói

Três meses se passaram desde aquele dia. Três meses onde Hermione sofria calada. O que antes era uma suspeita, logo se provou ser verdade. Severus saia cada vez mais cedo e chegava cada vez mais tarde em casa. Estava sempre alegando estar cansado e misterioso. Mais de uma vez ela o vira desligar o celular abruptamente a sua chegada.

\- Bom dia meu amor! Preparei o seu café. – cumprimentou entrando no quarto e o observando arrumar a gravata de frente ao espelho.

\- Eu estou um pouco atrasado, mas... – disse sem olha-la.

\- Não, tudo bem. – dispensou com um gesto de mãos.

\- Não sei que horas chegarei hoje. Tenho uma reunião que não sei quando vai terminar. – ele informou ainda sem olha-la, e era assim que ela aprendeu que ele estava mentindo. Sempre que ele a encarava nos olhos, não conseguia mentir. Apesar da pose e postura inabaláveis, seus olhos perdiam o brilho, e ela então sabia.

\- Tudo bem. Irei te esperar para jantar.

\- Não precisa vou pedir alguma coisa para comer no escritório. – novamente sem encara-la.

\- Certo. Severus... – disse se aproximando e o segurando pelo colarinho da camisa, olhava intensamente para aqueles olhos de obsidiana.

\- Sim?

\- Eu te amo. – disse com todo o coração.

\- Eu também querida. – devolveu ainda a encarando. Como ele podia dizer aquilo com tanta intensidade e mentir para ela daquela maneira? – Não se esqueça de comprar algo bem bonito para usar amanhã.

\- Amanhã?- perguntou com um pouco de esperança, talvez ele tivesse planejando leva-la para um jantar a dois como eles faziam no inicio.

\- Sim querida, a festa nos Malfoy, lembra-se?

Ela assentiu. A maldita festa da empresa oferecida pelo sócio de Severus.

Severus saiu, e seu filho foi para a escola. Estava sozinha em casa novamente, pretendia voltar a se concentrar em seu livro, e finaliza-lo.

Nos últimos meses ela pensara seriamente em colocar um fim naquilo tudo, pensara em acabar com aquilo de uma vez, mas não conseguia. O que sentia por Severus era tão grande, tão intenso que não conseguia se imaginar vivendo sem ele um instante sequer. E ainda tinha o filho, como poderia fazer aquilo?

Durante meses a fio eu tive minhas dúvidas

Negando cada lágrima

Eu queria que isso estivesse acabado agora

Mas eu sei que ainda preciso de você aqui

Decidiu sair e comprar um vestido estonteante, algo que fizesse o marido suspirar e querer arranca-lo, afinal só Deus sabia o quão precária estava sua vida sexual.

Hermione estava certa ao comprar o vestido verde esmeralda. Severus não tirava os olhos dela quando saíram. Talvez seja isso, talvez eu preciso instiga-lo mais, talvez eu precise faze-lo me desejar mais.

Tudo foi por água abaixo quando eles chegaram a festa. Ela ainda era uma das mulheres mais admiradas ali, mas percebeu que seu marido estava sempre olhando para outra. Ela não a conhecia, mas os sorrisos e olhares que eles trocavam deixava claro para Hermione que ali tinha coisa.

Respirou fundo e aguentou durante toda noite, foi forte quando ele as apresentou.

Pansy Parkinson. Secretária executiva do Malfoy.

E foi mais forte ainda quando os viu cochichando em um canto do salão. Se aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar mortal de leoa ferida. Abraçou Severus se impondo ali, mas era inútil. A outra lhe olhava com desdém e diversão e Hermione quis esgana-la.

\- Você acha que eu sou idiota Severus? – ela soltou horas depois quando estavam no carro voltando para casa.

\- O que? – foi a resposta quase débil dele.

\- O que você tanto conversava com aquelazinha?

\- Com quem?

\- Com aquela vagabunda da Parkinson, acha que eu sou idiota?

\- Não, não acho, mas no momento só consigo pensar que você é louca! Completamente louca...

\- Louca? Eu sou louca agora? – ela gritou dentro do carro - Eu vi. Vi a forma com que você olha pra ela, e não se faça de desentendido.

\- Hermione eu estou exausto, o dia foi cheio. Eu preciso de paz!

Ela queria discutir, queria gritar e xinga-lo, queria mata-lo, mas calou-se. Calou-se porque estava cansada demais, cansada daquele jogo, e não se permitiria chorar na frente dele.

Você diz que eu sou louco

Pois você não sabe que eu sei o que você fez

Mas quando você me chama de 'amor'

Eu sei que não sou o único

Na manhã ela se levantou e se arrumou, precisava atrair a atenção do marido de alguma forma. Tentou seduzi-lo naquela manhã e tudo que recebeu foi um "estou atrasado". Se recompôs e pegou os cacos do seu orgulho e se retirou do quarto. Ela o acompanhou até a porta e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Estarei aqui para o jantar! – a surpreendeu fazendo Hermione sorrir.

Assim que ele se foi ela voltou a atenção para o seu livro e se prendeu ali por algumas horas. A governanta avisou sobre o almoço e ela dispensou, precisava aproveitar os momentos de paz que sua cabeça alcançara.

Pouco depois das 14:00 foi novamente interrompida. Um envelope havia sido entregue em sua casa, sem remetente e destinada a ela. Abriu o pequeno embrulho com um sorriso curioso que morreu instantaneamente.

Dúzias e mais dúzias de fotos de Severus e Parkinsom. Beijos, encontros furtivos. Os dois agarrados com pouca ou nenhuma roupa. Mas teve uma que mais lhe doeu. Aquela que fez com que ela jogasse as fotos sobre a mesa e grossas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Ele não podia ter feito aquilo. Não, não naquele lugar!

Você tem estado tão indisponível

Agora, infelizmente, eu sei porquê

Seu coração é inalcançável

Mesmo assim, o Senhor sabe que você possui o meu

Ela escorregou para o chão. A dor em seu peito a impedindo de respirar. A maquiagem borrando a cada nova lágrima. O desespero na forma de negação em seus lábios.

Não, não não, não, não.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou, chorou e chorou. Quando retirou as mãos viu a aliança, a arrancou com toda a sua força e a atirou do outro lado do quarto. O soluço a fazendo tremer.

Secou as lágrimas e foi até a cozinha. Pegou a garrafa de vinho e começou a beber, tentando imaginar o que faria agora, o que faria com o seu coração que havia sido transformado em nada mais que pó? O que faria com a sua vida?

Eu tenho te amado por muitos anos

Talvez eu não seja suficiente

Você me fez perceber o meu maior medo

Mentindo e nos destruindo

A garrafa acabou e ela abriu mais uma. A dor, decepção, ódio cresciam no seu peito. Como ele pôde?

Foi até o quarto, tudo ali lembrava ele, lembrava os dois. Abriu o armário e pegou as caras camisas que ele guardava. Pegou todas e levou para o lado de fora em um momento de insanidade.

Ele não disse que eu sou louca? Vou provar a ele o quão louca eu posso ser!

Passou pela garagem e pegou uma pequena garrafa com querosene.

Ateou fogo nas roupas dele e ficou observando a pequena fogueira com um sorriso insano nos lábios e a dor no coração. As lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seus olhos.

Você diz que eu sou louco

Pois você não sabe que eu sei o que você fez

Mas quando você me chama de 'amor'

Eu sei que não sou o único

Mais tarde quando Severus chegou, ela tinha tomado um banho e estava impecável. Foi recebe-lo na porta com um grande sorriso.

\- Como foi o dia querido?

\- Cansativo e o seu?

\- Libertador. – disse quase em um sussurro. – Venha, preparei algo para você antes do jantar.

\- Onde está Théo? – procurou pelo filho que sempre vinha recebe-lo.

\- Eu deixei que ele fosse dormir na casa do Potter. Tenho algo para você.

Hermione o levou até o quarto e lhe mostrou a banheira cheia, o cheiro de sais de banho era quase inebriante.

\- Uhmm – ele resmungou a abraçando por trás e aspirando o cheiro em seu pescoço. Ela se sentiu derreter por dentro.

Assim que ele entrou completamente relaxado a viu se despir e se assustou com a ousadia dela, afinal Hermione não era assim, mas a aceitou de bom grado naquela banheira.

Ela o enlaçou com suas pernas e lhe ofereceu o que deveria ser o melhor momento a dois deles em anos.

Descobriu no final que ela realmente conseguia ter o sangue tão frio quanto o seu terapeuta lhe dissera.

No fim ela o beijou e saiu da banheira, lhe oferecendo o roupão para que ele a acompanhasse.

Se sentaram na mesa do jantar e começaram a compartilhar de uma a refeição, que na opinião de Severus tinha um gosto um tanto peculiar, mas não comentou nada afinal, sabia que ela não era uma expert na cozinha. Ele a olhou curioso e ela estava sorrindo, mas não de uma maneira natural.

Ele levou o garfo a boca, mas ao mastigar sentiu algo duro e metálico. Levou a mão a boca e retirou o aro dourado que fazia par com o que ele usava no momento.

\- Mas que...- não terminou de dizer a olhando indignado.

\- O jantar está maravilhoso não é mesmo querido? – ela perguntou saboreando mais uma garfada.

Ele olhou para a comida relativamente assustado. Será que ela? Não, ela não... Olhou para a mesa da cozinha e viu sobre a bancada um frasco bastante suspeito.

\- Você envenenou a comida! – não era uma pergunta. Ele engasgou no mesmo instante e começou a tossir violentamente enquanto ela nem mesmo dava indícios de se mover. Pegou o vinho que ela havia servido e o bebeu, se arrependendo no mesmo instante. Vinagre. Ele o cuspiu no mesmo instante olhando para ela com um medo crescente dentro dele.

\- Por que eu faria isso querido? Por que envenenaria o grande amor da minha vida, a quem eu jurei amar e respeitar até que a morte nos separe? – perguntou com toda a inocência que pode.

\- Você ficou louca! – ele acusou indo até a cozinha e vendo que se tratava de ração para cachorros.

\- O que você faria se estivesse na mesma situação que eu? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do prato.

\- Que situação? – perguntou desconfiado.

\- Se você por acaso descobrisse que seu marido está tendo um caso. E que ele a levou para o mesmo chalé nas montanhas onde você disse que simplesmente amava porque era um lugar só de vocês dois. – disse colocando a foto sobre a mesa as vistas dele, que congelou no mesmo instante.

\- Hermione, eu...- ela fez sinal para que ele parasse.

\- Não, me diga o que faria? Você continuaria com o casamento, ou simplesmente deixaria tudo e fugiria? Como se sentiria se seu coração fosse partido em milhares de pedaços e você simplesmente não conseguisse mais uni-los?

\- Hermione, me perdoe... eu... eu não sei porquê eu fiz isso, eu fui um idiota, um perfeito e completo idiota. – ele começou a dizer inutilmente. - Me perdoe. Você precisa me perdoar.

\- Eu preciso? Você conseguiria me perdoar se fosse o contrário?

\- Eu... mas é claro. Nós somos casados há 8 anos Hermione, temos um filho juntos. Não se pode simplesmente jogar as coisas fora assim.

\- Severus... Você a ama?

\- Não Hermione, é claro que não. – disse voltando para o lado dela, agora que ela já não tinha mais aquele olhar mortal.

\- Me desculpe, mas nada é mais claro pra mim. Há quanto tempo estão se encontrando e por favor, não minta pra mim... Não mais...

\- Quatro meses. – respondeu culpado.

\- Quatro meses.- ela repetiu.

\- Hermione, eu não tenho palavras suficientes para me desculpar... Eu só...

\- Foi um idiota, um canalha egoísta. Eu não sei se posso continuar com isso.

\- Então é isso que você quer? O divórcio?

\- Não sei bem, mas nós dois sabemos o quão bem eu fico de preto, acho que é uma opção mais aceitável, não concorda?

Inicialmente ele não disse nada, estava em choque.

\- Hermione, pense no Théo e no que...

\- Não, não coloque o nosso filho no meio disso. Você que não pensou nele, ou em mim quando decidiu fazer tudo isso. Você teve a capacidade de nos apresentar! Sabe o quão baixo é isso?

\- Ah está falando em baixo? O que foi todo esse teatrinho de "preparei algo para você" e todo o resto? – ele já havia se levantado e ido até ela. – Eu sei que você me ama, e que não vai me deixar, porque nós só não facilitamos isso e deixamos essa conversa de lado?

Aquilo fez o sangue dela ferver. Ela se levantou e foi até a sala e voltou com uma mala

\- Saia! – ela rosnou lhe entregando o objeto.

\- O que?

\- Saia, agora. Da minha casa, da minha vida! Agora!

\- Hermione, meu amor... Não faça isso! Eu te amo.

\- Eu sei que me ama, mas eu não sou a única... Saia.

Ele pegou o objeto que não pesava nada.

\- O que é isso?

\- Suas roupas.

Ele abriu a mala e caíram apenas cinzas dela.

\- Mas... Por Deus, você é louca!

\- Sabe Severus, você anda dizendo isso tanto ultimamente que pode ser que seja verdade.

Ele não respondeu, e foi até o escritório para pegar as chaves do carro; Iria sair daquela casa imediatamente, antes que o pior acontecesse. Nem mesmo se importava por ainda estar usando o roupão, mas o que encontrou lhe aterrorizou a alma.

Todas as fotos dele haviam sido queimadas. Todas as fotos que adornavam seu belo escritório, fotos que ela colocara. Todas queimadas. Ele se virou para a porta e a viu.

Hermione sorria e tinha um cigarro nas mãos. Ele engoliu em seco, mas não disse nada. Passou por ela e foi para a garagem.

Assim que ligou o carro ouviu a voz dela ainda doce.

\- Não se esqueça do seus preciosos tacos de golfe querido!

Severus a encarou. O olhar assassino havia retornado. E ela segurava o taco com os olhos brilhando.

\- Hermione não...- Mas o aviso não foi suficiente.

O taco acertou o para-brisa do carro uma, duas, três vezes. Depois foi a vez da lataria. Ela amassou toda a frente do carro enquanto ele a observava em choque, e ela se sentia aliviada, aquilo com certeza era terapêutico.

Ele saiu do transe e deu marcha ré no veiculo, saindo dali em velocidade máxima, enquanto ela ainda sorria e lhe acenava.

Você diz que eu sou louco

Pois você não sabe que eu sei o que você fez

Mas quando você me chama de 'amor'

Eu sei que não sou o único

Eu sei que não sou o único

Eu sei que não sou o único

E eu sei

Eu sei que não sou o único


End file.
